Pictures of Lily
by black and blue converse
Summary: Severus Snape has always been in love with Lily Evans. But one person has always gotten in his way; James Potter is a total prat and toe-rag according to Lily. But times change and so do people. Who will win her love & who will only have her picture left
1. The Yule Ball

**author's note: HEY GUYS! i saw harry potter this weekend and was totally inspired to write a fan fiction! I was planning on doing a classic ginny and harry love story but then i had a mega brain storm and had to start writing :) hope you enjoy! btw i own nothing!**

Severus Snape sat nerviously in the Great Hall,which had been transformed into the stunning Yule Ball atmosphere, glancing up towards the grand stair case every few minutes. He was dressed in pitch black dress robes, a clean white button up shirt, and shiney black shoes. He had to shrink the robes a bit, luckily magic is always and option at Hogwarts, but otherwise they fit him quite nicely. He looked across the Hall at the many couples twirling in unison, never seeming to stop, and he was getting extremely dizzy by just watching them. He sneered as he saw James Potter, who was sporting ridiculous cream dress robes, laughing with his put a bottle to his lips, which was definially not butterbeer, took a swing and whispered something to his best friend Sirius Black. Black then walked over to a table of no doubt desperate 6th year girls, taking one unexpectedly by the hand and yanked her out onto the dance floor beginning to do some odd sort of Irish jig before passionatly tangoing with her. James laughed loudly and mentioned something about Sirius having magic dancing shoes. Besides Potter was Remus Lupin had his face down on the table which dark purple bags under his eyes and a few long scars arcoss one cheek. He was a complete and utter mess! Then there was Peter Petigrew. Little, blonde, and mousy Peter Petigrew. The buck toothed 17 year old stood next to James eagerly, rubbing his puny hands together.

"Have a sip Peter," Potter said cooly smacking his bottle of Fire Whiskey in Petigrew's grasp.

"Okay!" he said too quickly and began to chugg the rest of the bottle.

"!" sternly scolded Professor McGonagal rushing towards him "How many times have I told you no alcohol on campus!"

"I was just reminding him Professor." said James sweetly batting his eyes at her "What were you thinking Peter!" grabbing the fire whiskey.

"Thank you James what a good friend you are! But you have detention ! And 20 points from Gryfinndor." She snatched the bottle and watched away, finishing off the rest off as she went.

"Good going Petigrew." mumbled Remus blinking as he woke up. James smacked him hard on the back of the head.

Then Sirius Black re-entered the scene this time doing the Macarena with several girls following him. "No I will NOT dance with you! GO AWAY!" He shouted at all the women, including the foxy new professor, Professor Umbridge, who were all anxious for a dance with him. They all sighed sadly and walked away, or waddled away in Umbridge's case considering the uncomfortably tight dress she was wearing. Sirius awkwardly grabbed his shoes and forced them off watching them dance right out of the Yule Ball

Severus stared back up at the stairs, 'Where is she?' he thought to himself, but it was as if he had said it aloud because at that moment James Potter was strutting towards him, grinning.

"Waiting for someone Smellius?" he cooed. Before Snape could responded an orange jet of light shot out of his wand and the next thing he new he was dangling upside down, hands above his head and pants around his ankles. The Marauder's laughed together and a crowd began to gather around them. Snape tried desperatly to reach up to his pants to cover his underpants but it was no use.

"So who you waiting for Snape." James repeated,

"No one," grunted Snape, looking around for a professor to help him. Dumbledore was visiting his friends Rumbleroar at Pigfarts on Mars **(rumbleroar and pigfarts were not my creations so i take no credit for them! if you've watched a very potter musical you'd understand)**, Umbridge was sobbing in the corner from Black's rejection to dance with her, and McGonagal was now passed out and drunk on the floor. Great!

"That's a lie! You're waiting for Evans!"

"No!"

"Don't tell lies Snape! You were waiting for Evans and you know it! Probably hoping to get a slow dance, then sweep her off her feet"

"Yeah!" piped up Petigrew, "And then get her in bed afterwards." Potter, Lupin, and Black all stared at him. "Good one," they all said in a very impressed tone of voice. The blood in Snape's veins curdled and his face grew hot in both anger and embarassment, mostly because all their predictions were true. But then his anger kicked in.

"How could I make love with a stupid, filthy, little mudblood like her!" yelled Snape.

There was a gasp behind him and the smirk disappeared off of Potter's face. He flicked his wand and Severus landed with a loud thud on the floor, glaring at James and wrenching up his pants.

"Severus..." came a quiet voice from behind him. It was Lily. She was standing in the middle of the stairs in a stunning gown. It was royal blue and swept past her feet. It was also strapless and showed off her beautiful white skin, neck, and shoulders. Her thick red hair had been pulled into a messy bun with a few random curls framing her perfect face and a white lily rested flawlessly on the side of her bun. She was absolutely breath-taking, but a few mascara coated tears trailed down her face. Lily grabbed her skirt and raced back up the stairs disappearingfrom sight.

"I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry! Lily! Lily! I'm so sorry! Come back! I'm sorry Lily please comback! Lily!" Snape cried out chasing after her.

The Great Hall became very quiet. James broke the silence.

"So..." He began awkwardly clearing his throat, "Who wants to start a Conga Line?"

**so what do you think? will Snape be able to catch lily and apologize? you'll find out only if you review! i love to hear comments because it helps me he a better writer and motivates me! i also with answer and questions, consider any ideas you may have for upcoming chapters, and will take critisism. hope to hear from you soon! **

** -Kenna**

**ps srry this chapter was kinda short but its late hear were i am and i couldn't sleep until i started writing this!**


	2. Apologies and Confessions

**author's note: I own nothing ;) oh just to clarify when mcgonagal enters she's supposed to say " peter pettigrew!" but i came out as just "!" idk why and it won't let me fix it! oh and by the way! i'd kinda like some review here people! do u want updates or not?**

It was like an endless game of cat and mouse, Severus being the cat and Lily being the mouse. He was so close to her yet so far away! He could see the bottom of her swishing around every corner.

"Lily! Lily I'm sorry!"

But Lily said nothing and kept running, not even daring to glance back. She raced to the portrait of the fat lady, the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. The lady looked down at her mascara streaked face and immediately let her in, no password necessary. Lily made her way quickly up the stairs to the seventh year girl's dormitory. It was completely empty; all her friends were at the Yule Ball. She pointed her wand at her cheek which made the ugly black streaks disappear but the emotion was still there. She said sadly as she moved to take off her dress. Lily remembered when she, Paige, Mary, Brooke, and Nicole, the four other seventh year girls went to Hogsmede to pick them out. She sighed laying the navy blue dress on the bed. It had taken her forever to find it, it had cost her 50 galleons, and it forced her to lose a bit of weight to fit into it. All this trouble for a pretty dress, and she had only spend 5 minutes wearing it. Crushed, she turned to the warm shower for comfort, but was rudely kicked out by Moaning Myrtle.

Lily walked soaking wet across the wooden floor, Myrtle had taken her towel along with making the shower water spray 10 degree water. Lily pulled out her night gown and wrapped herself in her long silk bathrobe. It was dark green unfortunately but she was to sad to change it. After stuffing her feet into a pair of slippers, she came down stairs to the common room, flopping onto the couch in front of the fire and curling up into a ball, fighting tears.

'I thought he was my friend." she thought back to that past summer.

**~*~flashback~*~**

She and Severus had walked past the park into the woods. They lounged in the soft green grass, the breeze felt nice on their skin. Large oak trees and tall bushes surrounded them, sheilding them from the sun and Lily's annoying sister Petunia trying to follow them again. She was 19 years old and you'd think following people around as frequently as Petunia did would be considered stalking. Luckily she was out on a date with her elephant sized boy friend.

"What was his name again." Snape said laying stretched out on his back, wand cocked up slightly, charming a circle of flowers above him.

"Whose name?" Lily asked not taking her eyes of their yellow petals. They were daisies.

"You're sister's pet whale of course, the one who began following us too. Wasn't his name like Vermin or something?" the daisy's stems weaved into each other and attached. Lily laughed taking out her own wand.

"Something like that." she smiled bringing down the crown of flowers on her head. "Pretty?" she struck a dramatic pose jokingly.

"Gorgeous." Severus breathed, staring at how the flowers sat perfectly in her hair, how her green eyes sparkled at him.

"Well then take a picture!" giggled Lily grabbing her muggle Polaroid Camera out of her bag handing it to him.

"Say... magic?" Severus said not able to think of the right word to say. He peered through the lense at the Goddess sitting in front of him.

"Magic!" Lily sang. Then switched poses! "Magic!" She shouted again, as Severus clicked the camera. Again she changed postions again. "MAGIC!" she screamed jumping up in the air! She stumbled as she landed and fell on her butt, laughing. Snape laughed loudly too, which was rare for him and continued clicking the camera.

"Lets take one together!" Lily suggested taking the camera from him and snuggling close to his cheek, holding the Polaroid above them!

"MAGIC!" She smiled happily pressing the button as a picture popped out onto Snape's chest. The two had used up the rest of the film within the hour. Severus and Lily sat side by side looking at the photos. "I like this one," Lily picked up a picture of him, he was sitting with his back against a tree, barefoot, and smirking mysteriously. His hair was slightly greasy and mangled and reached the his chin, nose slightly crooked from where James Potter had broken it in first year, his shirt was oversized along with his coat, which he wasn't wearing, and his eyes pitch black yet they had so much light in their midst. "You look like a male model." she added "Which one do you want?"

Severus's eyes swept over the pictures ignoring all of his. He picked up the first polaroid he had taken, the one with Lily sitting up in the grass with the daisy crown he had made for her in her hair. Her eyes were shimmering, her cheeks were rosey, her lips were perfect. "You look pretty in this one," he said not taking his eye's off the picture.

"Thanks," Lily beamed. He loved when she smiled. "I like this one too." He grabbed the one where Lily was jumping in the air. The sun had peered through so you could only see her marvelous siloette.

"That one's just _cute_, this is_ cuter_!" she picked up a picture of them both, making faces at the camera.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." she smiled widely. "Are there any more you want?" Snape picked out another picture of them together smiling at the camera, one of himself (so he wouldn't look obsessed with her)**(such lies!)** and two more of lily, one of her climbing a tree, and the other of her laying out streatched one the ground. Lily carefully picked up the rest and laid them in her bag. As she tucked them away in her bag she felt brave enough to ask him a question.

"Sev, how are things going at home?"

"Its home Lily," Severus said sadly, "They keep fighting more and more these days."

Lily thought back to last year when his parents fought so hard that poor Severus crawled out of his bedroom window, walked 2 miles in the dark to her house and spent the night on the floor next to her bed. When he came home his parents hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Oh Severus," Lily threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, "Keep hanging in there. Just two more days until we go back to Hogwarts for our last year and then we're free. We're 17 too, legal adults in the wizarding world! After his year you can move out and have your education and everything! Its gonna be okay, Sev." She whispered in his ear.

Although he had hugged her back he still mentioned, "You don't have to worry about me so much Lily."

"But I have to Severus, you're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Lily pulled away and smiled, to find him grinning right back.

Then they heard a voice; "You're right Petunia! They _are_ freaks!" Severus narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at the bush the sound came from.

There was a loud shriek and Vernon, Petunia's obese boyfriend was running around as fast as his fat little legs could carry him, with Tuney right behing him. They were dressed head to toe in camo and twigs and then lost his footing and began rolling down a small hill, Petunia screaming after him! Lily and Severus apperated laughing hysterically.

**~*~end flashback~*~**

"Lily."

Lily's eye's opened widely and looked around to see her friend Mary Macdonald in her long yellow gown knelling next to her. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Lily, that Snape guy's outside the common room. He's threatening to sleep out there if you don't come out and talk to him." Lily sat up and noticed several couples had returned to the common room. The clock above the mantle read it was nearly midnight. Although she didn't want to talk to him, she knew he would be waiting there first thing in the morning as she made her way to breakfast. Not wanting to make a scene then, Lily made her way out the portrait hole.

**(following from the seventh book i do not own!)**

**"I'm sorry"** was the first thing that came out of Snape's mouth as Lily slammed the painting behind her. She holded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

**"I'm not interested."** she walked past him.

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"Save your breath!"** Lily wheeled around to face him. **"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."**

**"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"**

**"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why i even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You- Know-Who can you?**

**He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.**

**"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."**

**"No- listen, I didn't mean-"**

**"-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"** Lily turned around and marched towards the Gryfinndor Common room. She was slipping quickly out of his grasp. The potential thought of losing her terrifed him. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. He looked down upon her, heartpounding, preparing to tell her his darkest secret.

"Because I'm in love with you." he whispered crushing his lips down on her's. Lily shut her eyes tightly, not knowing what to do exactly. Severus finally pulled away and stared at her.

"You are?" she breathed.

"Yeah." Lily's heart fluttered in her chest and a small smile streatched across her face again. Her anger towards him had sealed to melt away and she reached up and clasped the collar of his shirt, pulling them into the shadows against the wall behind them. "Well kiss me again then," She crooned, and he came down again gentely on her soft lips pressing one hand on the wall beside her and allowing the other to travel down her back to her waist. Lily, one the other hand, had snaked one hand into his long hair and wrapped the other around his neck. His tongue glided over her teeth and and battled her's for a few moments before pulling back all together and pressing his mouth on her neck, which was just as soft as her lips, and kissing tenderly along it. Every movement made Lily feel warm all over and her chest heeved from lack of air. She hugged Severus tightly and inhaled his sweet scent. He smelled like mint leaves. He looked her over lightly before giving her a final kiss. He held her hand sweetly as he walked her to the portrait of the fat lady and Lily turned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Severus I think we should keep our relationship a secret for a bit," she suggested, "just until this whole Mudblood thing blows over. I think it would be to soon if we let the cat out of the bag. I mean it could ruin our whole friendship if someone got the wrong idea right now."

Snape nodded in agreement, even though he was ready to scream to the heavens and the unknown 'I KISSED LILY EVANS!'

"Night Sev." she said smiling at him, walking into the Gryfinndor Common room.

"Goodnight," he said smiling back, picking up the jacket to his dress robe skipping down the stairs. That night the couple went to bed with a very warm feeling in their stomachs and happy dreams in their heads.

But little did they know James Potter had seen the whole thing and was know scheming.

**so what do you think? reviews please! i want some or else i won't update any more! ik i said that last time but i was bored today and had nothing better to do. but seriously i want reviews!**

**-Kenna **


	3. Mistakes

**author's note: Thanks for the one review i got! although i was very happy to get it i'd like a few more ;) but its enough to keep motivated. I'm on xmas break so hopefully i'll have more time to write (if i get the reviews!) the next instalment of ****Pictures of Lily**** (applause applause!)**

**I don't own any thing!**

Lily walked down the moving stair cases towards the Great Hall, which was now the the dining hall again, with all her friends who had begged her for the details of what Snape wanted to say. Although Lily ached to tell them what really happened she held her tongue and said that they made up.

"I can't believe you made up with him, Lily!" Paige said grumbled. 'Made out with is more like it.' thought Lily. "I mean he called you a Mudblood!"

"And his little death eater friends were hexing me the other day!" roared Mary, a Muggle Born. "They were making me go into the lake." she said in a small voice. Mary couldn't swim and had aquaphobia, the fear of drowning. Her fear of the lake next to the castle was generated by the giant squid that had pulled her out of the boat and into the freezing water in first year. It was Hagrid the gamekeeper who saved her life.

"He calls everyone mudblood," growled Brooke, who was also a Muggle born, "What make you think he doesn't say that about you behind you're back?"

"Because I'd find out." said Lily annoyed with her friends.

"I don't get why you even hang out with him." Nicole repeated, her black curls bouncing as she walked.

"Guys! Sev and I are best friends! We've always been, you just need to except that." yelled Lily so loudly that her voice echoed off the walls.

"I know that Lily but-" squeeked Brooke

"But what! You guys don't know what he's been through! You have no idea!" shouted Lily.

"Well we certainly have an idea of what he's put us all through!" shivered Mary.

"Seriously Lily, why do you keep defending him?" Paige asked

"Cuz I have to! Just leave me alone guys." Lily began to storm away as Nicole shouted "Jeez Lily you don't have to be such a bitch about it!" Outraged Lily spun around on toe, pointing her wand at her friends, "Balloon-us- total-us!" she yelled. Nicole, Paige, Brooke, and Mary all turned into large balloons on the verge of exploding, floating there for a second before the air blowing out of them. The girls, erm balloons, began rocketing and shooting in every direction bouncing off the walls, bumping into each other, and hitting the ceiling, the floors, and the stairs.

Lily stomped into the Great Hall and looked around and saw Severus sitting at the Slytherin table and enjoying a bowl of cereal. A smile stretched across her face and there were butterflies in her stomach, but as she skipped over a voice called behind her.

"Excuse me ?" Lily whirled around, being unfairly pulled out of her happy thoughts, and saw Professor Slughorn standing there, in dark and light green checkered pants, a forest green vest with a matching jade green tie, and emerald green cloak. 'Today's color must have been green' Lily thought.

"Yes Professor?"

"I'm very sorry to say that I'll have to give you a detention this afternoon, Hogwarts doesn't encourage the Transfiguration of other students." he said through his thick mustache. Before Lily could protest Professor McGonagal cut in.

"Actually, will have to serve her detention after I talk to her because she'll be busy this afternoon. 's if you would please follow me to my office." They exited the Great Hall and walked past the stairs where Nicole had landed and was now fixing her robes. Lily saw Paige clinging onto a statue of Helena Hufflepuff three stories up, whereas Brooke was walking appearing to be very sick and dizzy towards the infermary and Mary was laying infront of the the hallway that lead to the Gryfinndor Common room.

"'s, I'm very happy to say you've passed the 8 OWLS you've taken, have very high marks in all your honors courses, and have all you're credits," Lily smiled to herself but her joy didn't last long, "except,"McGonagal continued, "for one. You failed broom technique and need to pass it in order to graduate." Lilp gulped, she had never been good with a broom even though she loved watching the Quidditch matches

"But don't worry i have arranged a tutor to help you out and you will take a flying exam before they end of the year, so you have until until the end of June. will meet him by the quidatch field at 4:30"

"Yes Professor." she said now dreading that afternoon. Lily stomped down the stairs to the dungons, to Professor Slughorn's office. Slughorn was lounging on his couch by the fireplace munching noisely on chocolate frogs.

"Professor? she called, clearing her throat.

"Oh! it seems you've arrived earlier then I expected! Chocolate frog?" He offered the box filled with more boxes of frogs.

"Maybe later." Lily replied sweetly, she had always liked Professor Slughorn and potions but wasn't to faund of the fact that he had given her a detention.

"Alright ," he lead her into a classroom and pointed at the chalkboard as the white little piece of chalk rose from the tray, "I would like you to first organize the potions closet, then dust the shelves in the back of the class room, go around and get the gum of under the desks, and finally scrub the cauldrons, you're detention will end at noon, And,"He added," I will allow you to use magic."

"Thanks Professor." Lily said as she walked across the room flicking her wand at the potions closet and watching ingredients wizz past each other to there proper spot, the dust on the cabinets vanished as more vials of substances flew off the shelves into the closet. She enchanted the gum to fall off the bottom of the desks and crawl into the trash can. The cauldrons erupted out onto the desks and water filled them half way. Lily decided to clean them by hand because magic never could get them quite as clean. She sumoned Sydney's Super Scum Scrubbing Elbow Grease (basically magical troll elbow sweat, disgusting but gets the job done!) out of the closet and poured a bit into every cauldron and taking a brush and swishing around the soapy water before scrubbing the inside. A few hours later the surfaces of the cauldrons shone and were stacked neatly in the back of the room.

"Well it seems that you've done a superb job ," Slughorn announce stepping into the classroom looking quite impressed, "And for that I will allow you to leave an hour early, and I insist you have a Chocolate Frog, I always keep a few stashed away in the drawer by the door."

"Thanks Professor, see you later!" Lily stuck her hand into the wooden drawer plucking out a few frogs, and pushing them into the pocket of her robes.

Lily walked down the hall, passing the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room, 'Maybe Severus is down there,' she thought to herself taking a self down the stairs lowering herself further below the castle towards the enterence, a painting of a 4 witches crackling over a brewing and bubbling cauldron.

"Mudblood!" a deep voice shouted, Lily spun around to face two large figures and a smaller thinner one coming towards her, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here?" Yaxley continued, the trio ganging up on her.

"I," what could she say? 'I wanna see my boyfriend Severus" No it was to soon to tell anyone and she couldn't ask to see him because surely they were present the previous night. She had been caught in the act. "I," she started again but Dolohov pointed his wand at her shouting Expelliarmus! Lily's feet left the ground as she sailed above the ground before skidding against the hard ground. Bellatrix's laugh was cold and high pitched like nails across a chalk board, and Lily felt as if she had just suffered a blow to the stomach, feeling the urgent need to escape fast!

"Get up Mudblood! Get up!' Bellatrix demanded. Lily crawled to her feet, trembling, knowing she was too out-numbered to duel. The second she stood, someone had screamed Stupefy! and her limbs were forced together and she couldn't move. Her weight caused her to fall backwards and her wand to fall just inches away.

"Can't move can you mudblood?" Bellatrix's face was not even an inch from Lily's nose, but thanks to the Stunning spell she couldn't move, let alone be able to spit in her face.

"What do we do with her now?" asked Dolohov.

"Oh, I have a few ideas" Bellatrix said darkly, "but first" She pointed her wand in Lily's face, muttered a curse, and then everything went black.

"Lily, Lily wake up, Lily..."

"Severus?" Lily opened her eyes to find that she was in one of the warm beds located in the hospital wing and Serverus sitting in a chair next to her.

"Lily," he sighed in relief holding her hand.

"Severus what happened to me," Lily sat up quickly but there was a sudden and sharp in her chest that caused her to yelp in pain, "What did they do?"

"Lily," One hand stroking her hair lovingly, "They were terrible, but I think you should rest first, you lost a lot of blood,"

"Blood? Now you have to tell me!"

"They, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Bellatrix, brought you into the kitchen, we don't know what exactly they did but when Potter found you,"

"Wait, James Potter found me? Found me where?" Lily cut in, voice full of fear and curiousity.

"Potter, was going into the kitchen to grab something to eat, and found you sprawled out on the table... with your... your..." He stuttered, obviously the subject bothered him deeply pained him. "Your shirt open and there was blood all down your front, they carved the word.. the word," His voice was getting higher and higher and his white hands were trembling. Lily sat up slowly, even though it hurt tremendously, and slowly removed the buttons of her lavender colored sleep shirt with shaky hands, and discovered that her entire torso was wrapped in tan gauze. Shrugging off the shirt she slowly began to move the top of the gauze, although she already knew what was written there on her pale skin. The message was located just above her breast, but caused her to feel so many emotions. Anger, dispair, invaded, upset, self-cautious, hopeless, stupid, filthy, depressed, isolated, hurt, damaged, broken, and pained. Suddenly Severus began bawling hysterically.

"I'm sorry Lily! I'm so, so sorry! I should have been there and I wasn't! I wasn't there in your darkest hour. I wasn't there when you needed me most! I wasn't the one to stop the violence. You could have died! Lily you could have died! Lily I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so, so, very sorry." Hot tears rolled from his eyes, down his face, and disappearing down his collar. He bent over in his chair and covered his face with his hands. Lily had never seen him so upset, let alone, and soon began sobbing herself.

"No Severus," She sniffled, tears blinding her, "It wasn't your fault. How could you know what they were doing? I didn't even know what they were doing. Its okay, all that matters is that we're together and okay. Severus, look at me. Look at me Severus Snape!" Lily demanded. Snape uncoiled himself and sat up straight, looking her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." She repeated, trying unsuccessfully to remove the tears from both their eyes. She reached over his shoulders hugging him tightly around the neck, but he held her back only lightly fearing that he would only hurt her injury even more. He grasped the gauze gently that dangled at her side and began to re-wrap it around her chest to cover the unforgiving red word scrawled across her soft skin that he laid his soft cheek upon. He then reached for the shirt that lay in a clump by her pillow and pulled it up around her shoulders, wanting it to cover their new found shame. After kissing the hollow of her neck (and being quite please with the small moan that escaped her lips) he took her arms out from around his neck and began to button up the shirt. He moved her into a laying position and joined her on the bed. His arm was under her neck and she snuggled closer her red hair fanning out on the pillow. And then they kissed passionatly, and wished.

Wished that the word mudblood wasn't permentatly engraved on Lily's chest. Wished that the three that caused this would be deeply punished. They wished the word mudblood had never come about and that it didn't matter what blood status you were. Wished that the world wasn't so cruel and that reality didn't have to hit so hard. They wished that moment would never end.

But unfortuatley it was torn away all to quickly. They hadn't heard the door open, the breif greeting to Madame Pomfrey who had also just entered the room, or the tapping footsteps. Only the curtain being pulled back and several gasps. Lily looked up to find her friends and the Mauraders staring at her laced together with Severus, her hands were in his hand, one of his were around her waist and his lips puckered just inches from her jaw, and tears were everywhere. Blood flooded their faces in embarassment.

"Lily!" Mary said in shock. All Severus wanted to do was to pull the curtain disappear with Lily, but he knew that was impossible. "I'll be back." he hissed in her ear, and got up off the bed. Lily's friends back off him like he was horribly diseased and he sped out of the hospital wing. To Lily's suprise James hadn't made any remarks, but then she realized that James wasn't with them.

"Where's James?" she asked in a quiet voice, but no one had appeared to hear her because Nicole, Paige, Brooke, and Mary had pushed their way into the curtained of bed area and were now huddled around her bed.

"Tell us everything!" Paige shouted, and forced Lily to confess everything.

"So your officially going out with him, now?" Brooke asked when Lily finished, eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, even though I don't like him... I'm very happy for you Lily." concluded Nicole,

"Thanks." Lily smiled.

"And were glad that your okay, that horrible what they did to you Lily!" Mary added.

"But don't worry Yaxley, Dolohov, and Bellatrix have all been expelled! I was walking past Dumbledore's office when I heard him announceing it. Blimey! I've never heard him tyrade like that before! He was bloody furious!" Paige said.

With a feeling of relief and a numb happiness the girls chatted for a bit and then had to leave for supper. The Mauraders soon poked their heads in for a second to say hello and wish her well, then began to leave when Lily called after Lupin.

"Remus!"

"Yeah?" he poked his head back in.

"Where's James?"

"Look to your left Lily." Remus began to pull away the curtain and Lily gasped to find James sitting in the bed next to her wearing a blue sweater and pair of jeans,sipping a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Alright Evans?" he said quite brightly. He had a bruse just under his left eye and a few scratches on his cheek and on the back of his hand, but otherwise he appeared fine.

" James I can't thanks you enough for what you did! With out you I'd probably be dead right now."

"No sweat." he said cooly, taking another gulp of pumpkin juice

"James you have to tell me what happened, I was uncontious and I need to know what happened."

"Well, if you must know, I was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat and when I opened the portrait door I saw that bitch and bastards surrounding you with their wands pointed at your chest with your shirt open and blood running down your torso. I stunned Bella-sucks first because she was doing the damage and she fell first then Yacks-on-me shot the Confrigo spell at me but missed and made a hole in the wall instead. I used Impedimenta on him and he went down too. Donut-hole shot Expelliarmus at me, poor oaf, only knows one spell, but it hit me and sent me flying and gave me this bruise here, and then Yacks-on-me shouted Diffino and it gave me this cut. But then Dumbledore and some other teachers came running in and grabbed Bella-sucks, Yacks-on-me, and Donut-hole, and I rushed to your aid heroicly and they carted us both off to the hospital wing on a flying lion, who can talk!"

"Okay Potter I believe everything, but the lion part, but I can't thank you enough!"

"Well then you owe me, and I'll let you know when and what I want later,"

Before Lily could interupt Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGronagal came in the scene.

"You two are discharged from the hospital wing, you have both healed nicely, but I am terribly sorry about what happened. Come back in a week after, the wounds have healed and I'll see what I can do about I can do about that scar. Mr. Potter you may leave." Madame Pomfrey said sweetly, and Lily nodded sweetly in thanks. James jumped of the bed and walked past the the two women smiling nicely at both bidding them adue! Then he turned towards Lily and his eye twitched, 'Did he just _wink_ at me?' thought Lily suspiciously watching him as he left, trying really hard not to think about how hot his ass looked in those jeans. 'You're taken Lily! Taken! Severus! Severus! Severus!' chanted the voice in her head

"Well if you feel up to it I would like you to start your flying tutoring."

"Of course, Professor."

"Good then, Could you bring her those robes I sent here earlier?" She asked Madame Pomfrey who cast Accio and a white box with a crimson ribbon holding the top on.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed, "Miss. Evans here are your Quidditch robes, its to look approprate on you broom, and it is getting very cold outside and I've been told this keeps flyers rather warm.

"Thank you Professor!"

"We'll I must be off! I have to write to the families of those three that cause who caused this whole incident, but I hope your all right, goodbye ."

"Goodbye!" called Lily closing the curtains and opening the package, and was awfully suprised to see the outfit that was left underneath. It was a black body suit, brown boots that came too her knee and a Gryffindor sweater. Lily shuttered wondering why McGonagal would find it approprate to wear a black body suit, but yanked it on anyway, with was very hard to do considering how tight it was. Lily rolled on the floor and even broke a sweat trying to get the boots on, but luckily the sweater was rather simple to fit over her head. She threw her messy hair into a pony tail and look it a mirror in the corner, deciding that she did look rather good in the outfit, no matter how strange she looked. Madame Pomfrey walked over and gave her a glass of water and two large pills that looked like (and tasted like) lemon drops, but acted like pain killers.

As Lily made her way to the Quidditch field, she was stopped an annoying amount of times random students, half of them she had never talked to before, making sure she was okay and others begging to know what happened. Faces and voices were everywhere, it was overwhelming and too dramatic to handle at the moment.

"Lily! Lily! Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry for what happened Lily, but tell me what did happen?"

"Lily, hey Lily Evans?"

"Is there anything I can do for you Evans?"

"Did Potter really come to your rescue?"

"Lily are you seriously going out with Snape?"

"Lily, I saw James Potter carring you on a flying lion!"

"What's your romatical status with Snape and Potter, Lily?"

"Evans what did the carve in you're chest? Mudblood right?"

"Lily, are sure you're okay?"

"Lily? Lily! LILY!"

It was too much, and Lily screamed and began sprinting down the hall, hastily trying to whip her fresh tears on her sleeve. She ran right outside towards the Quidditch field, the icey wind hit her like glass. Just before entering the field, Lily completely lost it. It felt as it her entire chest had collapsed. The ribs let loose first, then her lungs detatched and her heart sunk down last. She clutched herself tightly and sunk to her knees huntching over, everything hurt and the word mudblood burned and throbbed. She couldn't breathe.

'I'm going to die.' she thought.

Footsteps crunched on the snow behind her, and there was a sigh of what seemed like it was full of pity. Snowflakes fluttered down, and clung to her hair and on her nose. She was shivering uncontrolably from the bitter cold. Then something was placed lovingly on her back, it was warm and comforting, and arms were wrapped around her .

"Shhh, shhh it'll be okay." a voice said rubbing her back. Lily's breathing was heavy, as the voice continued to whisper in her ear. "It'll be okay, Lily, it'll be okay." The person behind her took her arms and gently put them through the sleeves of the thing that was on her back; a robe. Then the person bent down next to her, gingerly holding her torso to held her to her feet, but Lily was just too weak to stand and the person slipped a hand under her knees, picking her up bridal style. Lily's eye's stung from crying so hard but the tears were free falling, she reached blindly up and clung around this mystery person's face and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay," he just repeated, and walked back towards the castle with great ease. Lily liked how this person smelled, like a maple syrup and earth and a hint of french cologne and just all around goodness. He walked through the corridors, and said the word Wompering Willow once so he could get through the portrait enterance. So he was a Gryffindor! The person sat them both down on the red couch that Lily loved so much by the fire. His muscular arms held her close and he cradled her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. Then there was a strange sensation in Lily's chest, it seemed as if all the organs and bones that fell and shattered had reappeared and her heart was fluttering and a feeling of warmth of well-being filled her. She brought one hand on her rescuer's cheek and turned her head slightly and opened her eyes slightly to stare at his mouth for a second.

And then their lips met.

He was an even better kisser then Severus was! He touched her tenderly in all the right ways and wasn't invading of her. This guy made Severus seem icey, this guy was the sun. They kissed on the couch for several minutes before slowly pulling away, panting slightly.

"Lily, I'll make you a deal," he said, "We'll have our flying lesson tomorrow and I'll convice McGronagal to pass you with out the test, if I can have another kiss like that tomorrow."

Lily considered this and decided it was a good enough deal to make.

"and I'd love to see you wear this outfit that I got for you again tomorrow Evans, see you tomorrow."

Lily's red and puffy eyes flashed open to see James Potter chuckling to himself as he strutted up the stairs to this dormitory. She bounce off the couch and ran up the stairs woozily to her room. Her head was spinning as she opened the door, stumbled past Brooke and Paige chatting on their beds, and looked in the full length mirror at the end of the room.

She was wearing a long red jacket that was slightly bigger then her that hung open and at the front and said Gryffindor across the front. On the back it said POTTER in all capitals and a large number 1 was under it. At the botton of it there was two flaps and a snitch was on the botton corner.

Lily went numb.

**Well what did you think? Review soon!**


	4. Bigger Mistakes

**Hey fans! Thanks for those 3 reviews in the first half hour my story was posted. I have to say I was quite impressed. I'm sorry that there were some typos in it though... It was mostly the same problem I was having in the earlier chapters with writing Mr. pettigrew, but this time it doesn't show up if I write miss. Evans; the computer puts 's instead also the words professor mcgronagal didn't show up in some of my sentences. It's so weird... **

**Now without further delay here's the next chapter of Pictures of Lily (OMG did you know that Pictures of Lily is a song by The Who! its pretty good! check it out)**

Lily bent over the floor to retrieve the hair brush that she had just chucked across the bathroom and hit Moaning Myrtle square in the head. The incredibly annoying ghost continuously popped in to create more mayhem around the girls bathroom like spilling mascara, pouring perfume down the drain, and tampering with the temperture of the water. She also had a nasty habbit of stealing the towels, which she was about to do once again, but Lily had caught her in the act.

"Lily was that my brush you just threw?" Paige said sticking her head out of the glass door of the shower, droplets of water dribbling off her chin length choppy bleach blonde hair.

"Would you like a towel or not?" Lily raised her voice slightly. It was 7 o'clock Monday Morning, the morning before most of the students would pile back onto the Hogwarts Express to go home for Christmas Holiday, and of course they were running late. The train was scheduled to leave at 8. Lily and Mary were helping Paige, Brooke, and Nicole pack their trunks for the next two weeks away from school. Lily had decided to stay at school for the holiday instead of fighting with Petunia and her boyfriend. Clothes and make-up, and shoes, and accessories were flying every where. The girls were grateful for the fact that they were all of age and could use magic to help pack, making everything a lot easier! Mary clicked Brooke's trunk clothes as Brooke buttoned up her white peacoat and looked happily at the her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hat just slightly. Lily could tell that she wanted to look perfect for her muggle boyfriend, Ryan, who was picking her up at Kings Cross.

"You look great Brookie." remarked Lily, who was casting Wingardium Leviosa on the Nicole and Brooke's trunks so that they would levitate down the stairs by themselves. Nicole's nose was buried in her book, she was always ready first and Paige had finally emerged from the shower, cast Accio to get the outfit that Mary forced her to lay out the previous night, (Paige was always late) and then muttered a spell that would cause the clothes to dress her with out her even having to move. In no time at all she was standing there in a glamorous pink and black ensemble complete with the gloves.

We halled her several pieces of luggage down the winding stair case and when all the luggage from the Seventh Year Girl's Dormitory were dumped in the common room, there was a loud _pop_, and it all disappeared.

"House Elves." muttered Nicole, putting her book in the bag she was bringing with her on the train.

Suddenly there was loud banging coming down the stair case and Peter Pettigrew tumbled out into the room with his trunk exploding and dirty clothes flying everywhere. The Mauraders stomped down after him howling with hysterical laughter.

"Let's go," whispered Brooke leading the girls out through the common room. Lily didn't dare interupt, she was in no hurry to see either James or Severus after what had happened, but luckily Severus was visiting his grandmother over break.

The five of them walked outside into the snowy air, and made their way do the carriages that magically pulled themselves along the path to the train. The girls piled in, Lily and Mary only going to the platform to say goodbye.

"Well," Paige said ruffling through her purse when she step onto the wooden station, the Hogwarts Express was puffing out smoke and the whistle was blowing loudly

"I guess this is goodbye for now! Oh! goodbyes make me so emotional! Even if its just for a little while." She blew her nose in a hot pink tissue that she had fished out of her purse and batted her eyes, careful not to smear her make-up.

"Goodbye! Lily! Goodbye Mary!" Paige cried giving them a tight hug each.

"See ya guys after holiday." Nicole said next, also hugging them.

"Bye Fairy- Mary! See you soon Lily Flower!" beamed Brooke, giggling slightly at the nicknames she had given them during first year. "I promise I'll write to you two, and I'll- oh no!" A gust of wind had knocked her lilac colored hat of her head, senting her her normally perfect gold hair to stick to her face.

"I'll get it!" shouted Lily setting off after the hat that was tumbling in the wind along the ground. There were legs everywhere, and she knew she was getting in the way. Finally when she did manage to retreive the hat, she lost her balence and crashed into someone in front of her, hard.

"Watch where you're going! You filthy little _mudblood_." scolded a cold, but familier voice. Lily glanced up quickly through strands of her hair that had gotten in the way, and realized she was staring straight into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Lily!" he gasped, "Lily I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know it was you!" He reached an arm out, but Lily scrambled to her feet, the scar on her chest throbbing.

"Never. Talk. To. Me. Again. Snape!" She said through her teeth, spun on heal and ran away, anger boiling inside of her.

"Lily! Lily! I'm sorry!"

"No! Don't tell me your sorry! You're always making excuses! You don't care about me! No one gets why I hang out with you! You call _everyone_ of my blood status mudblood. Why am I any different! Don't you dare tell me you're in love with me, because your obviously not! So just go away Snape."

"Lily no!

"Bye guys, Merry Christmas, I'll see you soon." Lily said sadly to her friends.

"ALL A BOARD!" announced the conducter and the remaining students entered the train.

Lily sat in the carriage with Mary, praying it would move. Severus was still calling after her.

"Leave her alone Sour Grape!" shouted Remus

"Yeah! Butt Trumpet! Back off!" Sirius said climbing into the carraige.

"Seriously Snivellus, she said to never talk to you again. So get your effing ass into the train and leave her alone." James said coming to her aid. The carraige pulled away and down the path, and the Hogwarts Express's whistle blew for the last time. 'Severus didn't even try...' thought Lily.

"Lily... are you okay?" asked Mary sweetly.

"Yeah, I am. I was dating a hopeless cause anyway." The Mauraders began to laugh and a small smile stretched across Lily's face.

"We'll you should just forget about him Lily Flower!" Said Sirius, who had caught onto Brooke's nickname, "I mean, were gonna have the entire common room to ourselves! And were gonna party it up for the holidays, right Mary?" He wrapped an arm and flashed a smile at her. God he was hot! The carriage pulled up to the school and Lily hopped out.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go have fun!"

"Actually Lily, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I believe you and I have a flying lesson today," grinned James mischeviously. Lily gulped nerviously as he lead her onto the Quidditch field.

**So should Lily take Severus back, or try James instead? Lemme know what you think! More updates soon! and btw merry christmas and happy holidays :D**

**-Kenna**


	5. Learning to Fly

**Hey there guys! Hope your all having a great Holiday and one heck of a happy new year! and thanks so much for the support! **

**I own nothing from harry potter or anything harry potter related... not even the magical flying/talking lion, which is a shame.**

**in fact if i did own harry potter i'd be rich and famous and live in willy wonka's chocolate factory. And you'd all be my slaves. and i'd have a magical flying/talking lion :P But unfortunatly i just have a crappy hand-me-down laptop (which my sister tends to convenientally steal when i have the sudden and powerful urge to write) the insanely wonderful characters and world that JK Rowling created, fingers and hands to write/type with and a brain to do the thinking! But i am perfectly happy with these things :) I'd talk more (actually i will) but i feel like i'm babbling too much and we should probably get going to the story now. I'm sure your all just itching to see what lily does next! Well i'm gonna be selfish and not tell you! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**You just have to read it for yourself ;) see you at the bottom! **

"So," James stated to Lily as they walked to the field, the snow falling slightly harder, "The first thing we need are brooms. Accio Merlin 300!" James's broom came soaring out of no were, and hovered 3 feet off the ground by his knees. Lily looked around for a broom to come flying in her direction, but didn't see one.

"Where's my broom?" she asked staring at the sky, in search of a something long and slender to come whizzing towards the back of her head at any moment.

"I didn't get you one. You'll use mine, and we'll share."

"Trust me, I think I'll break your broom!"

_"_Trust _me _you won't." Was his smooth reply, "Now mount the broom." Lily swung her leg over the broom and gripped the broom. "Good," James remarked then getting on himself. "S'cuse me." He said slipping his hands under her arms and holding the broom right below her hands. "Now what your gonna do is push of the ground as hard as you possibly can on the count of three. 1, 2, 3." He breathed on her ear. Lily kicked the ground hard with her brown boots and suddenly a rush of cold air hit her in the face, causing her to open her green eye's wide.

"Now stay very calm," he whispered again, "'Turn the broom to the left to go left and vis versa for right. To go up pull back and lean backwards and lean in and push down to go down. Lean in to make the broom go faster. Pretty simple, right?" He said his hands snaking around her waist comfortably. Lily gasped slightly. "Well I need something to hang onto so I don't fall off! Besides your doing all the driving."

"Okay," breathed Lily in a voice almost she couldn't hear herself, but she didn't care. The sensation of flying over the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest tingled on her skin and gave her butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe this feeling of warmth was produced by the fact the hottest guy in school had his arms wrapped her torso. Whatever it was, it felt amazing. They flew around for a about a half hour before James let go of her waist with left hand to grasp the broom by her hands, and the right one rubbed its way up her chest to her left shoulder and held it tightly, pulling her in towards him. It was almost as if he was holding her in.

"Lily, let go of the broom." He said in her ear, and with shakey hands she let go of the smooth wood she was clinging to. Suddenly his whole body lunged to the side. Lily squeezed her eyes tightly and screamed out.

"Open your eyes."

Lily slowly opened her eyes and when she did the whole world was upside down! Her fiery hair was nearly brushing the tree tops and she could see centars and unicorns galloping in the forest below.

James, who she had almost forgotten about, turned towards the directions of the direction of the Great Lake, and glided over the frozen surface. Everything seemed perfect, until there was a loud sound of ice breaking, and arms legs with slimy tentitcals wedged themselves around the two and before either James or Lily could react they were being yanked through the whole in the ice the Giant Squid had created and dragged them down, down, down, into the freezing water below. Lily was panicing she tried to fight the masive creature off, but it was no use, its grip around them has too tight. Water forced itself into her mouth, her ears, and nose. She struggled to reach for her wand but realized she had left it in her dormitory. Big mistake! She kicked her legs as hard as she could, but it was no use. The watery world around her began to blacken in spots and fade away into white. She was loosing it. They were going to die! Suddenly there was a bright shot of electric blue and the Squid let go immediantly, then Lily began shooting upwards towards the surface. She hit the ice with a thud and the cold ice was almost welcoming compared to the water underneath her. She coughed up water and heard more gagging nearby. She looked over and saw James on all fours, looking ill.

"James! JAMES!" She shrieked dived towards him, as he began to vomit what looked like lake water and sea weed. She knelt neck to him, patting his back and pulling his messy and unruly wet hair away from his face. "Its okay, shh shh, it will all be over soon. Just get it all out, its okay James." Lily crooned, thinking to herself what a good mother she'd be someday. Once James had finished he stumbled up wiping his mouth sleepishly and pointing his wand at his puke so it would disappear off the ice and his chin and hand.

"Come on, I don't want that monster coming back again." he said leading her off the ice.

**Really short chapter ik! but i have a problem... I'm completely brain dead! i have no idea what to write next :/ so i'm holding a contest for some help! Tell me your ideas for what should happen next! i'm open to everything and anything so let me know what you think! If i use your idea in this story i will personaly make YOU! (YES Y.O.U!) a character in this story :D thanks for all the help guys!**

**I also want to thank and review and answer some of the comments and questions that were made about this story, so look for your username!**

**Dynamtic Duo 911: **** So glad you like my story :) I like Lily and Severus too but I'm also exploring her relationship with James at the moment. But you never know! Severus could come back!**

**LaLaLaPeace/Kiwi:**** Hey girlie! So it sounds like you really love this story lol! You believe in RumbleRoar too? lol love ya! Write your hp fanfic soon!**

**Matrice: ****and realism went out the window... I like this statement but i was kinda confused... Do you like my story or do you find it to be unrealistic?thanks for the review tho! **

**Sophie:**** Thanks for the review :)**

**WetStar:**** Thanks for the review and the input! Merry Christmas to you too and Happy New Year :)**

**Ryuno Chu****: thanks for being such a dedicated fan! I'm impressed that my writing has been able to touch you emotionally. Who knows! Maybe Severus and Lily will be able to get back together! Only time will tell ;)**

**Thanks guys and review soon!**


	6. Home for the Summer

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school work has increased a lot over the last couple months an i've just been super busy! plus i was totally braindead! I had no idea what to do next! So luckily i finally figured out what to write and here it is! But first i have to inform you about a few things:**

**1) I'm bouncing back and forth from team snape to team potter! its so hard to choose**

**2) this chapter takes place on the first night of summer at lily's house**

**3) remember that our main characters (james, Lily, serverus) are 6th years going on 7th**

**4)why did i skip the rest of the year you may ask? Because i was brain dead and this is the first thing that popped into my head. Plus i need lily to think about some things during the summer. Just to fill you in for that 6 month gap, James and Lily are dating, and Severus always seems to be in the backround (his love for Lily Evans is still undying for her though!) **

**5)Please note that i changed somethings in the story (i added chapter names, fixed up the summary, and when back to my origional screen name black and blue converse) but everything is still the same.**

**and now without further ado the story :)**

**BTW this chapter is in lily's point of view!**

I had just exited the barrier of Platform 9 3/4, when my mother caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"Air!" I gasped, "Mum I need air!"

"Oh, sorry Lily, I'm just so glad your home," She beamed at me, "I haven't seen you since September! Oh, Lily aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She was peering over my shoulder. James was standing behind me somewhat awkwardly, running a hand through his already unruly hair.

"Oh, this is James," I said to her cracking a small smile, "My boyfriend." Mum nearly trampled on me to reach James and give him another bone crushing hug.

"Hello James!" she squealed "Nice to finally meet you! Lily has told me so much about you in her letters!" I tried to turn my laugh into a cough, remembering how my letters about him had dramatically changed from the past five and a half years.

"Nice to finally meet you ," said James turning on his Potter charm, "I've heard an awful lot about you too!"

"Oh, James your so sweet! But drop the , call me Heidi!" My jaw dropped! She didn't even let the boy who's delivered the newspaper for the last nine years call her by her first name. Mum's watch beeped.

"Oh no! Looks like we have to go Lily, your sister has a wedding dress fitting that we have to go to, nice meeting you James! Have Lily invite you to lunch sometime soon, come on Lily."

"Will do , erm I mean Heidi." James corrected himself, "See you later Lily. Oh and you forgot your sweater back on the train." He held out a dark blue cardigan out to me.

"Bye James, and thanks for grabbing my sweater," I grinned at him as I looked up and hugged him around the neck.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around my torso, it made me feel tiny compared to him.

"I'll miss you to James" I breathed pressing my forehead on his shoulder and inhaling deeply, he smelt SOOOO good!

"Well wish me luck!" I said pulling away, slipping on my sweater, and adjusting my white flower necklace.

"Why?" he asked now beginning to walk towards the bathroom so he could apparate in private home.

"I have to deal with the most terrible and annoying creature ever to walk this Earth: Petunia!"

"Be nice Lily! Your sisters not terrible at all!" scolded my mother as she began walking up the stairs to get to the car.

"Says the woman who gave birth to her." I muttered under my breath.

"Bye Lily! Good Luck!" James shouted at me giving me a double thumbs up. I grinned at him for taking my side and returned the gesture by mirroring the movement. Gripping the handrail I assended up the flight of stairs cursing at Paige's black high healed booties that she had me borrow. Petunia made Mum owl me to let me know that the day I got back we would be going to Petunia's final dress fitting and getting my bridesmaid's dress, (Mum made Petunia include me in the bridal party but she couldn't convince her to let me be the maid of honor. Which probably wouldn't do any good for either one of them) Petunia also made sure that Mum mentioned _several_ times that this bridal parlor was very exclusive, posh, and elegant, so I had to dress fabulously.

I followed Mum to the busy parking lot, and made my way to the back of our little black car.

"Hi Tuney." I greeted her, sliding in the backseat.

"Hey Lily, you look nice." Petunia sounded almost pleased as she eyed my outside of my blue cardigan, white shirt, flower necklace, and black pencil skirt.

"Thanks so do you," I smiled sweetly at her pretty floral dress.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she stared out the window twirling one of her curled blonde locks of hair. I looked through the glass and noticed dark clouds beginning to roll in and a strong wind blowing leaves and strangers hats around. Mum started the car, and she and Petunia began jabbering about details for the wedding, trying to inform me what's going on. It felt like a million years before we made it to the bridal store. It was an artfully designed little white building with puffy white dresses in the shop window which read, "Vows" in pretty ivory letters across the front. Mum quickly jumped up and out and scurried in dodging fat rain drops as she went, while Petunia insisted that she and I share the umbrella.

"Listen up you," Petunia whipped around and glarred at me. I was about time to! I was getting worried she was beginning to get fond of me. "I don't want any freak show stuff going on in preparation for the wedding! Where that wand thing you have? Leave it in the car I don't want you bringing it in!"

"Its in my trunk! I sent my trunk to the house when I left school." I lied, my wand was hidden under my outfit and I had transfigured my trunk into the necklace I was wearing.

"Fine but tell me your not wearing that pair of panties you like! You know the ones with little black cauldrons all over them."

I went slightly pink after that. How did she know I was wearing them? She must have X-Ray vision.

"How did you know that!"

"So you are wearing them!"

"Yeah but no one's gonna see!"

"Not unless they take measurements on you! They'll think your a freak!"

"Ugh your ridiculous!" I yelled crawling out of the car and slamming the door and stomping over to the bridal parlor. A blonde behind the desk grinned at me.

"Hello! You must be the sister of the bride, just go into dressing room number 3, your dress is in there

"Thanks," I mumbled going into the dressing room, to find a dress bag hanging on the door. I unzipped it and found a brown dress. Taking it out I realized it was an A-line dress that had one thick strape on the right hand side and a long sash that went off the shoulder. I stripped down and after about 15 minutes of trying to figure out for to get in, (I tryed stepping in, tugging it on over my head, everything until I discovered the little zipper on the side.) I smoothed the dress out and frowned at the result. The dress was way too big, and the sash kept tickling the back of my knees. Annoyed I gripped the sash and swung it dramatically around my neck like a scarff. I shoved my feet in the strappy too-small shoes and snapped on the hair clip with obnoxious brown and white flowers on it. Too make matters worse red hair and brown clothes do not look good together.

"Dear are you ready?" The lady called from outside the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and emerged from the dressing room. Tuney was perched on a pedistel tooking at herself in the three way mirror. Her wedding dress was mermaid style and had lots of sparkle and beading on it.

"Wow, thats pretty," I breathed. Petunia had seemed to go from evil sister, to Cinderella at the ball.

"That looks horrid on you though!" she said. Nope evil sister was still there. "And your wearing the sash all wrong! But I do like the flowers don't you Mummy?"

"Oh yes! Wouldn't you agree Lily?" Mum asked smiling.

"There's a word for brown flowers Mum," I said sarcastically, "Dead..." Tuney looked like she was about to jump of the pedistel and yank the hair from my head.

"Don't worry Lily!" Mum cut in looking angry at me but still wanting to keep the peace, "Thats just a sample dress, the real one is a lovely champagne color. And there's light pink, white, and black flowers instead." I couldn't bite my tounge and swallow my next comment; I just had to say it.

"There's a word for black flowers too Mum, _really_ dead."

Petunia glared at me. "Mum, can you leave us alone for a few minutes." As she shut the door, Petunia turned on me.

"Lily you're such a prat!" she screamed smacking me hard across the face. My hands flew to my cheek, I wasn't taking this and appearted into my dressing room. Hurling the hideous to the floor, I dressed quickly and stormed out of the room, I saw Mum sitting in a chair outside the fitting rooms, flipping through a magazine.

"I'm going home." I stated trying to fight salty tears, my cheek stung. Mum looked at me questioningly but then noticed the giant red handmark on my face, and stood up to find Tuney. Meanwhile I nearly kicked down the door and rushed to the back of the building so I could apparate without being noticed. My naval began to twist and my head spun before my shoes dug back into the grass of our front lawn. Home Sweet Home.

"Dad?" I called opening the door and taking the painful high heels off. "Dad?" I called again later this time.

"In here Lils!" I nearly sprinted down the hall to the living room to find him.

"Hi Daddy!" I squealed tackling him in a bone crushing hug, I had missed him so much.

"Hey Lily, welcome home." He said smiling, returning the hug and adding a kiss on my forehead. "Where is your mother and sister?"

"At the stupid dress shop," I grumbled, "Things didn't end up very well though."

"Oh, I see. Well since I haven't seen you in six months how about we go out to dinner. What do you feel like? Mexican? Italian? Chinese? You need a break from all the pickle juice, chocolate bugs, and Betty Boop's every flavor beans."

"Dad, its _pumpkin_ juice, chocolate _frogs_, and _Bertie Bott's_ Every Flavor Beans. I'll have to bring you some home after I leave Hogwarts. And my vote is American food please! Can we go to the diner in town? Please, please, please! With cheerie balls and licorice wands on the top?" I begged like a five year old.

"Okay, let me just call the dress shop and see if their still there."

"Fine," I said climbing up the stairs, praying that Petunia wouldn't want to come. At the top of the stairs I turned to the first door to my right and swung it open. My room looked slightly cleaner then it was then when I left it, not that I minded, and my bed topped with a green quilt sat unused in the corner. Racing towards it, I dove in the air and snuggled into my pillow.

"Hello my old friend." I mumbled against the soft fabric. "I've missed you so!" I yanked off the white necklace I had on and tossed it onto the floor. Extracting my wand from the waist band of my skirt, I swished it through the air, transforming the jewelry back into my trunk. Getting up, I walked to my wardrobe and opened its doors, grabbing a pair of white shorts and some sandals. In my dresser I dug to the bottom of the large pile of clothes and pulled out a colorful tank top. After I finished dressing I went stood in front of my mirror and began to touch up my make-up a bit. As I applied a fresh coat of mascara, I heard a knock at the front door. My father's footsteps clapped against the wooden floor and the door swung open.

"Hello," Dad said.

"Hi, ? Is Lily home?" A very familiar voice said. I lowered the mascara wand and listened.

"Yes, are you a friend of her's?"

"Well, yes, I am. Acutally sir, I was wondering if you'd allow her to come out on a date with me tonight?" My heart fluttered like a hyper humming bird around my rib cage.

"Um, well, what was your name again son?"

"James. James Potter." I imagined him sticking his hand out. "Lily's boyfriend."

**So what did you think? REVIEW!**


	7. A Sirius Problem

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've just been so busy juggling school, friend and family time, and a demanding (but enjoyable) dance schedule, let alone time to for myself! sorry guys but I was able to get some free time and pulled the next chapter together!**

I'm pretty sure both James and my father could hear me racing out of my room and thundering down the stairs. I emerged from them slightly out of breathe and removing the stray red hairs from my eyes.

"James?" I said as I entered the room, he was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling nervously at me. My father awkwardly stood there staring at James. I knew Mum told him about my relationship but I guess he hadn't believed her.

"Hey Lily," He said, running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"Hey James, I've see you'v met my dad."

"Yes we've meet." Dad said eyeing James suspisiously. There was an awkward pause before James spoke again.

"So, Lily, I was wondering if you'd like to come of a date with me tonight. With your fathers permission of course!" James said the last part very quickly, afraid that Dad might murder him if he didn't repeat himself.

"Daddy?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"Well I supose so," He said sort of glumly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Thank you sir! I'm just taking her out to supper and maybe some ice cream after, we should be back by ten o clock, no later."

"Well then," Dad said suddenly beginning to warm up to him, "Where are you going for dinner?"

"Anywhere Lily wants to go. Lily?"

"Well I did want to go to this dinner in town, I'm up for a cheeseburger, a chocolate shake, and other fried goods."

"Sounds excellent," James grinned.

"Do you need money Lily?" Dad asked, digging into his pocket for his brown leather wallet he's had for the past fifteen years.

"Oh, I'll be getting the bill sir."

"Well alright then, I'll just tell Mum and Petunia that you've gone out with James tonight. Have fun, and have her back by ten." Dad eyed my boyfriend again.

"Ten on the dot!" James said trying to look both confident and innocent at the same time.

"Let me just run up and get my purse." I darted up the stairs and quickly filled a green and beige over the satchel like purse with my wand, some money, and lip gloss. Plus I through in a pack of spearmint gum. Hey, I like onions on my bacon cheeseburgers, therefore I must pay the consecquences.

"Ready to go Lily?" called James from down stairs.

'Yeah!" I called back, glancing at the mirror, fixing my hair a bit before heading back down the stairs, "Bye Daddy!" I said kissing my father on the cheek and taking James by the hand. After shutting the door, I turned towards him demanding to know why he was at my house.

"Can't a guy just take his girl out?" I raised my eyebrow at him causing to confess even more, "Okay okay, sheesh! You can't even wait for the suprise. Do you remember a few months ago when I told you that Sirius and I were considering getting motorbikes?"

"James you didn't!" I said in shock as he took my hand leading me out into the road. Sure enough there was a black motorcycle sitting there, ready to go. James walked up and grabbed two helmets that rested there, strapping one to my head.

"James, is this thing even safe?"

"Of course it is! I had my Dad help put enchantments on both our bikes so we can't get hurt. For example whoever is on the bike while its in motion can't fall off. It can also fly and become invisible and I charmed the helmets so that they always remain with the bike so they'll never get stolen. So," James concluded tightening his own helmet and staddling the bike, "do you trust me?" It seemed to be safe enough so cautiously, I let James instuct me on how to get on.

"Take your right foot and sort of swing you're left leg over the seat, like that and just sit. Now Lily I forgot to mention that there are no seatbelts on this moterbike so you're going to have to hang on to me really tight." I could see him smirking as he reached for the handle bars.

"Shut-up!" I laughed, playfully smacking him on the helmet but surendering my arms around his torso.

"Hang on tight!" Suddenly we were hurling forward at rocket speed causing me to shriek and cling to him.

"I cannot believe were going into our last year of school." I said plopping the rest of my cheeseburger into my mouth.

"I know its unreal."

"Its terrifying, after this year were out into the real world. A war is breaking out. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," James snaked his hand across the table onto mine, "You are the smartest witch of our time, you are brave, and strong, and beautiful." I could feel a blush slowly exploding on my cheeks before I could respond, something caught my eyes.

"Is that Sirius?" Sirius Black had just entered the diner and was looking around for something. The hostess came up to him, probably asking if he'd like a table but he just shook his head and walked towards us. He didn't even stop to flirt with her but went directly for our table.

"Padfoot what are you doing here? I told you I was going out with Lily tonight, _alone_."

"Look mate, we've got bigger problems to worry about. Lily-flower may I?" I didn't have to answer when Sirius swipped the remaining french fries of my plate and nearly swallowed them whole. I noticed he was trembling slightly.

"Sirius are you okay?" I asked, his eyes were darting around the room nervously.

"No!" he shouted causing the resturant to look at him.

"Can I get anything for you hun?" Our waitress, Elizabeth, came over to Sirius, taking out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Got any butterbeer? Or actually I firewhiskey would be much better." Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. She seemed to have only heard the words, 'beer' and 'whiskey'

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

"Why, yes. I am Sirius! How'd you know?" I cut in before things started to get bad.

"Please excuse my friend miss. He's just kidding."

"But I'm not- OW! LILY-FLOWER!" He yelled in pain as I kicked him in the shin under the table.

"He'll have a vanilla shake and a basket of fries. Thank you." I smiled sweetly. Elizabeth scribbled down the order, rolled her eyes at our odd friend, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what happened?" James asked.

"Well I was at Diagon Alley, picking up some extra pocket money, heading to see the newest broom model, you'll love it Prongs, the Merlin 500! Its spectacular! Grabbing some candy, stopping by the joke shop, trying to pick up some chicks, the usual. When I noticed the group of Junior Death Eaters walking suspisiously past. Well to cut to the chase- ah thanks love." Sirius said as another blonde waitress placed the shake and french fries in front of him. Sirius dusted salt on the fries and drenched the top in ketchup before digging in. "I followed them down Knock Turn Alley, and over heard the whole conversation." Sirius brough his glass to his lips and took a long gulp, "They're planning an attack." Looked intensely at us. As badly as I wanted to reacted seriously to the situation, it was very hard to do when Sirius Black is sporting a vanilla milkshake mustache and a whipped cream smothered nose. I couldn't help myself. I started letting out loud snorts and muffled snickers before I was cracking up.

"You think Death Eaters planning on attacking innocent students on there first day of Hogwarts is funny? Prongs has she been spending time with Snape lately." Sirius turned to James who began laughing as well. "Lily Evans and James Potter have gone to the dark side! Merlins Pants! The world is ending! We're all doomed" Sirius smacked his hands on his cheeks and let out a high pitched shriek.

"Sirius shhh!" I hushed him but James was helping.

"That's right! Lily and I have both joined You-Know-Who and his merry band of Death Eaters! Come join us Sirius Black!" James said in an errie voice pretending to pull back his sleeve to show a dark mark, "We'll take you to him right now, and make you and officially make you one of us! Plus its karaoke night and I really wanted to go. Now!" His index finger hovered over his forearm.

"No James!" Sirius cried, slacking it away and grabbing hold of his shoulders, "You don't have to do it! This isn't the life for you! It'll be okay Prongsie! I'll help you and Lily-Flower get out of this terrible state of mind! Because we've got something old Moldyworts doesn't. We've got love! And love we shall!" Sirius declared hugging him tightly and leaving milkshake kisses on each cheek, "Don't worry James! When you realise your mistake we'll get that dark mark lasor surgically removed! I'll even hold your hands during the process! Just don't go to the dark side mate! Don't go!" Sirius clung to my boyfriend tighter, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, sobbing loudly. My face turned redder then my hair when I noticed yet again the entire resturant was staring again.

"Is there a problem here?" Elizabeth asked coming over.

"No." I said a little to quickly, "We'll take the bill." After paying the bill, grabbing a stack of napkins, and awkwardly leading my milkshake covered boyfriend and his best friend out of the diner, I was able to calm Sirius.

"Shhh, shhh, Sirius its okay. We were just having a laugh."

"Well it wasn't a very nice laugh!" he sniffled, whipping the last of his drink off his face.

"Sorry mate." James said sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

"Come-on guys, if they really are planning an attack we've got to write to Dumbledore. We'll go to my house."

"Sounds good lets go guys." James said hopping on his motorcycle.

"Its about time you've gotten home!" Petunia stormed in as Sirius, James, and I entered the house.

"Petunia, did you notice we have guests?" I said gesturing to the boys behind me. Tuney just sort of gapped at us.

"Bonjour." Sirius said in a velvety voice kissing her hand, "You must be Lily's beautiful older sister Petunia, I have heard so many wonderful things about you. Would you like to accompany me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"I... I'm engaged."

"Engaged? Oh wait for me mon cherie! That Senor Poopyhead you are going to marry is not worth it! Think of the babies! Think of the kittens!"

"Well we have to go! Come on Sirius!" James and I pulled lover boy Black up stairs leaving Petunia standing there stunned.

"I will never forget you Petunia!" shouted Sirius as I dragged him in my room.

"Really Sirius?" I rolled my eyes and began to write the letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_We have reason to believe that an attack is being planned on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As concerned students we urge you to do what ever is necessary to protect the students. From our sourced we beleive the attack will take place on September 1st, the first day of school._

_Please let us know if there is anything we can do to help._

_Sincerly,_

_Lily Marie Evans, _James Harold Potter,** and SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**PS. TELL MINNIE I LOVE AND MISS HER AND WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER SOMETIME THIS SUMMER! MAYBE SEE A MOVIE? ROLLERSKATE? SAVE THE WORLD FROM FEAR AND HATE? CAUSE I'M MISSING YOU LOVE ALWAYS, YOU'RE FAVORITEST STUDENT, SIRIUS :D**

PPS. I am still Captian of the Quidditch team right? Oh and when will we find out who Head Boy and Girl are? I'd like to nominate Lily as Head Girl. Anyone second that notion? From James Potter

**PPPS I SECOND THE NOTION! VOTE FOR LILY-FLOWER!**

_PPPPS. Please disreguard these last few part. Sincerly Lily Evans._

"Really guys?" I rolled my eyes at them, and addressed the envolope. I handed my owl, Isla, and opened the window. Together we watched her fly into the night until see was just a speck in the night sky, all silently praying everything would be alright.

**Review if you want more :)**


End file.
